As front pillar garnishes arranged along front pillars of vehicles (along side edges of window panes), for example, JP-A-2005-206026 describes a front pillar garnish in which an ornamental head portion that covers a space between a body panel and a window pane, a groove wall portion that protrudes from a back side of an inward portion of the ornamental head portion and forms a rainwater-receiving groove, and a mounting leg portion that protrudes from a back side of an outward portion of the ornamental head portion are provided integrally, and rainwater carried to a side portion of the window pane by a wiper is made to flow along the rainwater-receiving groove of the front pillar garnish.